godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Barzini crime family
The Barzini crime family is an organized crime syndicate of the Sicilian Mafia that was founded in 1920s by Emilio Barzini before the assassination of Giuseppe Mariposa. The Barzinis have territory in Midtown, led by Boss Enrico Salvano. History Emilio Barzini was born in the 1880s in Trapani, Sicily, before moving to the United States as a young man. His family was among the upper-class families who wanted to make more money by going to America, extending their business. Barzini's business differed from his family's; he decided to join the Mafia, joining the Mariposa crime family as a Capo alongside Anthony Rosato. Barzini split from the Mariposa Mafia after Giuseppe Mariposa's murder in 1934 in the Castellammarese War, and Emilio Barzini took over Midtown as the base for his own criminal empire, the powerful Barzinis. He became friends of the Corleone crime family, but as a powerful family, the Barzinis were also rivals of the Corleones. Barzini recruited many people into his family, such as his future veteran caporegime Big Bobby Roberto Toro and his future veteran soldier Paul Fortunato. In 1945, his family invested in the narcotics trade of Turco-Italian businessman Virgil Sollozzo to make more money, and his family was concerned with the Corleones, who kept their politicians at hand by refusing to invest in the shady business. Without political or police protection, the Barzinis could only rely on the slandering of cops by capo Pietro Testa. Despite a brief war with the Corleones in 1936, they had not fought any other families for a while, partly because of their might. But in 1946, when Sollozzo was murdered by Michael Corleone, the furious and impoverished Barzinis struck out, with a major underworld conflict known as the Five Families War breaking out. During this nine-year war, all of the Barzinis were killed. Emilio Barzini was shot in 1955, ending the family temporarily. His son Emilio died in 1954, and so did his consigliere Domenico Mazza, so Capo Paul Fortunato took the reins of the Barzini family. He became an ally of the Corleones after the fighting ended in early 1956, and reigned into the 1960s, when they reached power again. Various capos succeeded each other, and the modern boss Enrico Salvano took over in 1998, and rules a portion of land in Midtown. Members *Don-Emilio Barzini, Sr. *Underbosses- Emilio Barzini, Jr., Ettore Barzini, Anthony Barzini, Alejandro Barzini, Tommy Barzini, Bernardino Barzini and Francesco Barzini *Consigliere-Domenico Mazza, Enrico Salvano *Caporegimes-Pietro Testa, Big Bobby Roberto Toro, Tomasino Cinquemani, Giovanni Armanno and Leo Moro *Soldiers-Santino Granzella, Joe Vesuvius, Joe Vialli, Alonzo Luchetto, Antonio Maricano, Armando Melino, Benito Pagalo, Bruno Pazzino, Carlo Viviano, Claudio Abruzzi, Raphael Leone, Colombo Gatto, Paulo Cicco, Dino Amato, Enrico Cantanza, Enzo Santana, Fedrico Lanza, Ernesto Pisano, Fabio Bacci, Franco Baldato, Giancarlo Baggio, Giovanni Baltiseri, Gustavo Balzano, Leo Baratta, Mario Tagucchi, Michael Barrieri, Raphael Barco, Nico Baroni, Paolo D'Avella, Ricardo D'Amico, Roberto Gambaro, Silvio Spadarella, Tino Tizano, Alberto Alioto, Tino Demartini, Angelo Vespucci, Arturo Baldino, Cecil Bandeto, Gino Luciano, Guido Boccio, Giorgio Bindello, Luigi Calvano, Rinaldo Gambio, Ricardo Ferrari, Salvatore Maserati, Adriano Bonetti, Alfredo Cenni, Piero Dello, Francesco Donato, Bartolo Lazzero, Barto Lucci, and Simon Finch, Raul Barzini and Paul Fortunato *Associates-Carmine Barzini, Bernardo Burako, Eduardo Barzini, Freddie Fattorini, Steve Grosser, Micky MacHale, Johnny Mussolini, Willy Palermino, Raphael Rulandi, Brian Reisdorf, Brian Reisdorf, Gregor Reisdorfiev, Bobby Roma, Category:Families Category:Sicilian crime families